The Revenge Revaluation
by httpshamy
Summary: Have you ever been wondering what would happen if Shamy decided to engage in a revenge coitus?
1. chapter 1

**This is my first english fanfiction so let me know what you think by leaving a comment below! If you want the sequel just tell me!**

 **-Ella.**

Sheldon was sitting on his spot, holding a blue covered book with both hands.

"Sheldon, can you please leave the book and talk to us like a normal person during lunch?!"

Sheldon looked up from the book and stared at Amy's annoyed expression. "But Amy, I was trying to be informed." he replied, rolling his eyes and putting the book down on the glass table.

"Informed about what?!" Amy squeaked. She seemed really irritated.

"About kissing." Amy suddenly raised her eyes from the plate she was holding and turned around just to capture Sheldon's expression. Penny and Leonard, who were sitting on the other part of the couch, observed the scene, raising their eyebrows and keeping silent.

"Really? Are you serious? Why now?" Amy's voice tone was raising now. Sheldon took the book again and started reading. "See, here it says – quoting from the text – _Kissing is considered one of the best ways of showing affection between two people. There are a lot of different ways a person can kiss another one. Starting from the top, the french kiss. Always known as one of the most passionate and addictive, the french kiss is the favourite of many couples: an explosion of passion, two tongues become one, heavy breaths and_ — Uh Amy they're talking about you! — _pleasuring moans_ -"

"Sheldon!" Amy violently blushed and snatched the book away from him.

Penny bit her lower lip to hold back her laughter, trying not to stare into Amy's eyes, while Leonard almost chocked and raised from the couch, aiming to the kitchen; the situation was already awkward enough.

"I see you there, Penny!" The neurobiologist left her plate on the table and glanced freezly at Penny. Then, crossing her arms, waited for Sheldon to apologize.

"Okay, what is happening? Can I go on now?" He tried to take the book back but Amy immediately stopped him.

" _Did you mean_ you were sorry?" she scolded him, staring at him with the coldest glance.

"No, I was not! I don't understand what's going on! I was about to go on my reading! You should've listened what's next…it doesn't only talk about kisses, but–"

"We don't wanna know!" Leonard returned to the livingroom, holding a beer.

"You can't talk about our private life in front of our friends! There's a reason why we call it private!" The neuroscientist stood up and sighed, never stopping gazing at Sheldon with those angry eyes.

Penny finished picking up the dishes on the table and headed to the kitchen, reaching her husband.

"Maybe we should leave them alone.." she whispered, throwing the plastic dishes away in the trash.

"Yeah, we could if this wasn't _our_ home!" Leonard raised his voice to make sure also Amy and Sheldon could hear him.

"Hey..this is okay. Now I'm gonna fix it, no problem." Penny smiled and went back straight to the couch.

It wasn't the first time Sheldon and Amy had a fight in their presence, so she would've fix things up by changing the topic of the conversation. Or maybe she would've tried: Amy seemed more determinate than ever in scolding Sheldon that night.

"Okay guys, cool down. What about a round of Pictionary? I'm gonna-" "Penny this isn't a good time. Maybe Sheldon and I should come back home. Thanks for dinner." Amy looked at Sheldon and he stood up, following her. "Oh really? Well great! I mean..that's..cool..sad..just..'kay g'night!" Penny slammed the door behind them and leaned back on it. "Easier than I thought." she chuckled.

"Just stop embarassing me in front of our friends!" When Amy came back to their apartment, after slamming the door she ran directly to their bedroom and sit on their bed.

Sheldon silently entered the room and sit next to her. "You didn't let me finish. Let me finish then, please." He was staring at her with those puppy eyes she couldn't resist.

Amy turned around so she could see him better and nodded. "Well, go on."

"I had an argument with Penny, yesterday. That kind of fight which makes you wish some people were dead – you know, for the good of the mankind."

Amy raised her eyebrow and shaked her head, more confused than before. "I don't understand! What's the point?"

The physicist sighed, staring at her. "The point is, she accused me of not knowing anything about kisses – or any other thing related to the coitus world." His voice went gradually down. He looked at Amy as a baby who tries to apologize for a damage he was guilty of. The neurobiologist bit her lip and approached to her boyfriend, putting her hand on his leg.

"Oh Sheldon…that's not true. Since my birthday last year you learnt a lot of things..we are now more intimate than any other couple on this planet." He reassured him, claiming his gaze. "So..were you trying to get more information or..?" she went on.

"Yes. I was. I just wanted to show Penny I knew a lot of things about this. That's also the reason why I compared the book's words with what actually happens between us. I didn't want Penny to think I am not able to please you, or I am not good at doing it. I mean – I'm great, am not?"

In that moment, all that Amy could think of was the way Sheldon was able to make her feel. He always knew how to behave when they were ingaged in coitus or even during their make up sessions on the couch. She diverted her glance for one second and, as if her brain was gaining some kind of indipendence, she could actually feel the way Sheldon's lips caressed her neck, her breasts and her belly, making her want more and more.

She thought about how her boyfriend whispered her name on her ear when he was about to come, about how he teased her to turn her on, about how he tried to seduce her by approaching her and looking her into his deep blue lustful eyes. And then there it comes, Amy tried to hold it back but it was stronger than her; she clutched her skirt and opened her mouth enough to utter a simple and low "Hoo."

Sheldon looked at her, arching his eyebrows and moistenig his lips with the tip of his tongue. "That was a yes?" He asked ingenuously.

Amy nodded and swallowed, trying to clear her throath and get rid of those dark thoughts. "Definitely." She whispered. "Ooh Sheldon you do know how to behave in bed." she went on with that unmistakable lascivious voice tone. "Just..don't listen to what other people tell you. Maybe Penny was mad at you. What happened before she told you that?"

"I..was complaining about how she was loud the other night during coitus. I could actually feel her hitting the wall and screaming. Oh god that was terrible." He rolled his eyes twisting his lips.

"And you didn't think about how loud we are when we make love? You didn't even think about how they feel when _you_ make me scream?"

Sheldon looked at her once again and wrinkled his forehead. "So we're even?" he continued.

"We're even." She nodded, with a satisfied smile on her lips. "Now..tell me, how did you get that book?"

"I was given that book a while ago. You know, before getting intimate with you. Leonard and Penny gave it to me as a sort of gift. They thought it could help, but I've never read it before – oh they, foolish morons."

"So..are you telling me you did not open that book before you decided to engage in coitus with me?"

"I am." He nodded once and got up from the bed.

Amy bit her lips as strong as she could soon after a deep smile went through his face. He stared at Sheldon with the most mesmering glance and said with trembling voice "You drove me crazy that night. How could you…?"

Sheldon stopped right in front of her and raised an eyebrow "Natural skills, woman."

Amy stood up, not saying anything, looking at him like he was the most delicious thing on earth and seductively started to unbutton her sweater. Under Sheldon's dazed look, she took a step forward him and put a hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he said, looking at how now she was unbuttoning her shirt and uncovering her perfect chest.

"Taking our revenge. Do you wanna bother Penny and Leonard like they did?" she said , throwing her upper clothes away somewhere on the floor.

"But you said we're even-"

"Shh." She put her index finger on his lips and he stopped talking, looking down to her moistened lips. He smirked and, as he put his hands on her hips, he softly whispered.

"You vixen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheldon has really changed." Penny closed their bedroom door and reached Leonard, sitting on the bed and staring at him while he was scrolling down his iPad screen.

"He did. A girlfriend, a new home..he's not even a virgin anymore! Times goes by..." he replied, smiling at her wife.

"Do you think he is ever gonna propose to Amy? He was thinking about it a while ago..and, I mean, they already act like a cute married couple!" Penny laughed, getting under the covers next to him.

He laughed back, nodding. "He still needs time, though I'm sure he still thinks about that. But he's Sheldon Cooper, I mean...a while ago we didn't even know if he actually had genitals! Amy has to be patient."

"Oh, she learned how to be patient a long time ago, for sure." Leonard put his iPad on the bedside table and turned around just to stare at her wife's sleepy face.

"What's the matter?" Penny at first looked at him, then got up leaning on her elbow.

"Oh nothing...I was just wondering how does it work for him doing — you know" he twisted his lips and took the glasses off his face, putting them next to the iPad. Penny arched both her eyebrows, gazing at his husband with the most wondered glance, trying to hold her laughter back. "Well, Leonard...you have to know that, when two people really love each other, it may happen that–"

Leonard rolled his eyes and slowly hit Penny's shoulder to make her stop. "Ouch! I was just kidding...you jerk!"

"I knew...I just..that's strange for me to think that a man who's always been ingenuous now is — a wild animal, oh God!" Leonard jumped off the bed and leaned his ear to the wall. A sound of repetitive hits against the wall and the noise of a creaking bed filled the entire silent room.

Penny widely opened her eyes and mimed a "damn!" with her mouth, joining his husband.

"Oh god..take note you oldie!" she laughed. It didn't even seem Leonard was hearing what she was saying, for he was so focused on those noises and on trying to understand where they come from.

"Oh man, Sheldon you dog!" He went on laughing. Penny shook her head and strangely looked at Leonard, as he stopped overhearing and glanced back at her.

"This is being oddly awkward." she whispered. Leonard didn't even nod, since they continued staring at one another for a while without saying any word. "Goodnight–" "'Night." then said together, departing from the wall and going under the bed's cover. _

Amy stood up in front of Sheldon, heavy breaths, her eyes treading his figure from head to toes, without blinking or glancing anywhere.

It was a while since the last time they made love: Amy was really trying to respect Sheldon's decision of taking coitus off the table at least till they would've found a safe and stable place where to live.

They were enjoying life in 4B, but it kinda felt they needed more privacy and stability.

The decision of sharing a house with Amy has been challenging Sheldon since the beginning, proving him that living with a nerd, short, lactose - intolerant guy was quite different than living with a woman.

Not to mention he loved living with Amy, seeing her from morning to evening and harassing her with his joys and troubles.

But...wasn't it what marriage was about? Otherwise this would've explain why people keep telling them they looked like a cute married couple. Anyway this wasn't the main problem at that moment. Sheldon was too busy staring at Amy's breasts that now were only covered up by her white lace bra.

Her sweater now was laying on the floor somewhere in the room, and she was staring at him with those lustful pleading eyes he couldn't resist to.

Right in the moment when Amy was approaching to start kissing him, she stopped and looked at him into his eyes and whispered "Maybe we should reconsider this, since you don't wanna have coitus with me if's not my birthday or as long as we're living here..you're choice." her sweet and caring voice tone made Sheldon smile.

Though it was a hard choice to take, Amy just made things easier by watching him with those tender eyes. He knew she didn't do it to arouse him, but just because she was too respectful towards his decison and didn't want to oppress him.

He looked back into her eyes and bit his lower lip, as she arched her eyebrows, trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

"Everything's okay?" she asked considerately. "Yes, that's just...I'd really like to change plans...and have coitus with you tonight."

"Then why do you seem upset?"

"Oh..I'm not upset. That's my..turned on look" he whispered, trying to hide his shame.

Amy swallowed and took a deep breath as she felt her heart jumping and a throb between her legs. She apporached him and took his hand, moistening her lips.

"So, what do you wanna do? I don't wanna force you or-"

"Amy I want you. Right now." he directly said, glancing at her lips. "Then, I'm yours." she whispered once again and put her lips on his. At first, they stayed motionless, lips to lips. Then, Sheldon put his hand on her hip and the other one behind her neck, holding her close. As her lips slowly opened to allow his tongue to enter her mouth, she gently moaned and leaned her half naked body against his.

He slipped his hand from her neck to her cheek, bringing a strand of hair behind her ear. Their tongues started caressing eachother, when Amy started lifting Sheldon's first shirt, as their kisses became more passionate and involving. They pulled apart just to let Amy take Sheldon's first shirt off and do the same with his second one.

Before restarting to kiss him, Amy gazed at Sheldon's pectorals and biceps, trying not to smirk and biting her lower lip. "You're stunning. You leave me breathless." she said, putting again her lips on his and pulling him slowly towards the bed.

"You are beautiful as well. My Amy." he replied without moving away from her lips. "My perfect, unique Amy." he continued, laying down on his back and leading her to lay on his body.

The neurobiologist started kissing gently his neck, going down and down, untill she reached his chest and teased his nipple with her fingers, while she kept kissing his pectorals with her half opened mouth.

Sheldon loudly moaned when he felt her tongue caressing his nipple and, right after, her mouth greedely sucking portions of skin.

He bit his lip, closing his eyes and trying not to make any noise but when Amy stretched her arm just to grab his erection above his pant's tissue he groaned her name.

Amy smirked and unbuttoned his pants, slipping her hand under his underwear and starting to run her hand through his erection. Sheldon cried in pleasure, torturing his lower lip, then he put both his hands on Amy's posterior, like he wanted her to do more, then she resumed kissing his lips, muffling her moans in his mouth.

She could feel the wetness on his member's tip as she continued stroking, faster and faster, letting his precum wet his underwear.

Sheldon's hands went down to take off Amy's skirt and throw it away on the floor.

She withdrew her hand from his underwear and, with a firm move, lowered his pants. He took advantage of the situation to get up and pull her on the mattress, sitting down on her pelvis and bending over her to cup her breasts with his hands and squeeze them.

As he stroked his hardened member, still covered by his underwear, against her sex, she started screaming in pleasure. Amy arched her back, pulling him closer and moving her anks to follow his movements, while Sheldon started to lick a portion of her neck, placing his lips on her skin and sucking harder and harder.

His hands now were running through her body and stopped once just to unhook her bra and finally uncover her beautiful bare breasts.

Sheldon continued stroking against her, being pleased of her strong moans. "Sheldon, please.." she uttered. "I-I want you. I want you so bad."

At those words, Sheldon completely lost control and went down with both his hands to remove her partially wet panties and do the same with his underwear.

He sighed in relief when he pulled his member free and smirked when he caught Amy staring lustfully at his erection. "Do you enjoy what you see?" He said, licking his lips. "Hoo, I do." she blushed, glancing at his face.

Sheldon parted her legs and massaged her inner thigh, watching her rolling her eyes for the excessive pleasure.

He aimed his member's tip to her entrance and slowly stroke into her, rolling his eyes and trying to muffle his cries which were smothered into his throat.

He then started moving into her, resting his hands on her hips. "Sheldon...God, you're so good. Please..harder." she pleaded, closing her eyes to focus on the pleasure which was overwhelming her.

He withdrew from her, under Amy's confused gaze, then he firmly stroke into her in one move, making her scream out louder.

Sheldon was staring at Amy's perfect naked body whriting in pleasure and looking at how she tried to blink her eyes almost in desperation. "Oh man, it feels so good." she uttered with a throaty voice, pushing herself against him as if she wanted to unite their bodies and make them into one.

Sheldon grabbed Amy by the hips and pulled into her harder, acquiring more confidence and rhytm.

Every push made Amy want more. It was like she couldn't get enough of feeling Sheldon becoming a part of her; the fusion of their bodies was perfectly arousing.

Then Sheldon, between one push and another one, said "Do you think we're doing it good?" Amy looked confusely at him, raising her head a little from the pillow. "What do you mean?" her voice sounded extremely low and lustful as she was feeling really close before his boyfriend partially interrupted their intercourse. "I mean, do you think Leonard and Penny can hear us?" he licked his lips and stopped for a moment, staring into his girlfriend's deep blue eyes.

Amy smiled: how could she even forget about the purpose of their coitus? She was getting so involved that she just stopped thinking about it.

"Oh, right.. our Revenge sex...well I don't know if you agree but we seemed wilder than the other times. So...I guess..they heard _every single thing._ " She smirked and rested her hand on his perfectly sculpted chest, slowly leading it to his belly and biting her lower lip. "Can we start over now?" she whispered as she saw their pelvises laying on one another.

"Oh god yes" he replied and started striking into her without any notice.

His hard push made Amy scream even harder and hit the wall with one hand.

"Amy you're so tight. I am close-" he moaned, reacquiring the rhytm he was following before they stopped. Amy put her hands on his shoulder and clawed his skin with her nails. She was so close too but at the same time she didn't want to end all this. She gave up to the pleasure a moment before Sheldon did, saying her name with that beautiful, exciting throaty voice tone.

He fell on her sweated body and took a deep breath.

Amy was stuck on the mattress, staring at the ceiling with a dazed smile. "Well... I enjoyed this Revenge Coitus more than I thought I would" he breathed against her neck.

"Me too" Amy weakly answered with the same smile.

Sheldon slipped away from her body and layed down next to her, taking her hand and joining Amy in her ceiling glancing.

"The point is..I love make love to you."

Amy turned around and widely smiled at Sheldon.

"You were the one who wrote an agreement about our 365 days coitus. If you want to..you can always correct it." she said, with slight voice tone.

"Well.." He breathed, while caressing her flat belly.

Amy felt chills all over her body as Sheldon's thin fingers lightly brushed her bare skin.

"Well?" she repeated, watching him.

"Let me write it down on you."

 **As promised, here's the second smutty chapter. Hope you enjoyed my ff! Comments are Always welcome! -Ella.**


End file.
